


In the Beginning

by BlackRose42



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Barbara and Ian's adventures with the First Doctor. Covers their entire era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

In the Beginning

this new student of ours is such a mystery  
we must follow her home and meet her family  
and now that we’ve seen past the Doctor’s disguise  
we are trapped in a ship that is kind of alive   
traveling with the Doctor and his granddaughter Susan,  
his first companions, teaching him what it means to be human

we never planned for this adventure, but we’ll do the best we can  
trying to get along with this extraordinary man  
we didn’t know if we could trust each other at first  
but now we’re stuck together for better or worse  
he took us away, didn’t know what would happen  
and now we’re centuries back running from cave men

a planet of giant insects, back in time to ancient Rome  
don’t know when or if we will ever get back home  
a quest to find some special keys   
on a planet ruled by a machine  
so many dangers, always fighting for our lives  
the French Revolution and an Aztec sacrifice

we’ve been shrunken down to tiny size  
and learned the danger of insecticide  
telepathic Sensorites and back to the Crusades  
forced to trust the Doctor and help him save the day  
when will this chase end, these constant Dalek attacks?  
now we don’t even know if we will ever make it back

but now we’ve finally made it home, just Ian and I  
together back home in London, 1965  
but although our adventures have come to an end  
we will never forget you, our alien friends


End file.
